The invention relates to a multiple-spindle turning machine, comprising a machine frame, a cylinder rotatable around an essentially horizontal rotational axis relative to the machine frame, work piece spindles arranged on the cylinder in respective individual positions with spindle axes, which are aligned essentially parallel to the rotational axis and which during the machining of a work piece are movable in the direction of their spindle axis and independently of one another relative to the cylinder by means of linear drives, and tools arranged on tool supports for machining the work pieces held in the work piece spindles.
Such a multiple-spindle turning machine is known from the patent publication DE-OS 25 28 001, this publication disclosing work piece spindles, which are arranged on a cylinder and have disc cams as linear drives, said linear drives being firmly disposed in the machine frame and only acting on the work piece spindles to displace these in the direction of their spindle axes when these stand in the respectively provided spindle stations. Each spindle station has a linear drive allocated to it which acts on the work piece spindle standing in this station for displacement thereof in the direction of its spindle axis.
The disadvantage of such a solution is that exact position of the individual work piece spindles in the direction of their spindle axis is not possible.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to improve a multiple-spindle turning machine of the specified type so that it enables the respective work piece spindle to be positioned as precisely as possible in the direction of its spindle axis.